1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and more particularly to a technology effectively utilized, for example, for a preprocessing LSI (AFE: Analog Front End) for a camera provided with Pipelined A-D conversion circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipeline A-D conversion circuits are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 08 (1996)-337989 and in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-013232.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 08 (1996)-337989
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-013232